A New Kind of Happy
by noushy88
Summary: Viola recently became orphaned when her father died from a car crash. She also happens to be Gemma's god child. Gemma takes in Viola when she is 16, and her biker adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

**A new kind of happy!**

**Dont Own any of Sons of Anarchy characters. All belong to Kurt Sutter. Viola is the only Character I own in this story.**

Gemma walked into the club house, and saw Tig leaning against the bar with a beer in his hand. She walked over to him, " Hey have you seen clay?" she asked.

" Yeah, he's in the back with Jax." He said without turning around.

" Thanks." Gemma mumbled to him.

Gemma walked to the back and found Jax, clay and Opie in a circle talking.

She walked up to Clay, and kissed him on the check, " Hey baby," she said.

" Morning babe." Clay said.

" Hey mom," Jax said.

Hey darling." she said to him. Since I have you both here, I need to talk to you.

'Shoot," jax said.

" Well you remember back in the day I had a friends Nina, we were real close." Gemma started.

" Yeah, she died a few years ago , we heard." Jax said.

" Yeah, well she left a daughter and a husbdand, but the husband died yesterday, some car crash." Gemma said sadly.

"Its just Viola now, and She doesn't have anyone else, the authority is putting her in the system, and it would be a shame if that happened. She's a smart girl, and real sweet…" Gemma said.

" And you want to bring her here and raise her?" Clay said, cutting her off.

_Damn he knows me too well. _Gemma thought.

'yeah." she said.

Clay looked to Jax and looked back to Gemma. " How old is she?" he asked.

" 16, but she's already in college. Real smart, great potential." she said.

" A genius eh?" Jax asked.

" Yeah, and a real sweetheart, Ive met her at the funeral." Gemma said.

" You think she'll be comfortable with a bunch of bikers?" Clay asked.

" She'll get used to it." Gemma said. " Im all she got Clay, no one else, no other relatives, what do you say?"

" Yeah why not" Clay said.

" She can have my room, I'll just move into the club house. Im here most the time anyways." Jackson said.

" plus, itll be fun to have a little sister running around." he said.

Gemma was beeming with happiness, " I love you both." she said. Kissing both Clay and Jackson.

Viola POV

Viola didn't know how to feel anymore. Her dad had just past away in a car crash, and she had no one left. She would be homeless and without family.

She sat by the window of her bedroom looking outside, but not sure what she was looking at. She was so caught up in her thoughts.

The lawyer was downstairs talking to the social workers, and she knew they would take her soon enough.

As Viola was staring out the window a black suv pulled up to the driveway. She recognized the women from the funeral, her name was Gemma something. She was nice, but wasn't someone to be trifled with.

She walked towards the door and heard her walk in.

She heard some words exchanged.

Gemma's POV

As Gemma walked in, she saw viola's lawyer and two social workers.

"And you are?" said one of the social workers.

Gemma just looked at her, and finally said, " Im the girls godmother and Im here to take her home." she said.

" She doesn't have a godmother," Said the other social worker.

Finally the Lawyer spoke up.

" Actually she does, and here it states both in Mr. and Mrs. Hendersons will that Gemma has fully custody of the girl, I've been trying to explain this to you two," She said.

Gemma smirked and walked upstairs towards the girls room

She stood in front of the door with a V block letter on it, and knocked.

" Come in," came a voice from the other side of the bedroom.

Gemma walked in.

" Hey baby, pack your stuff up, we're getting the hell out of here!" she said.

" Really?" Viola asked her.

" Yes, lets go" Gemma said with a smile.

In Half hour, they had finished packing up viola's stuff and drove off from the house, that brought nothing but bad memories for viola.

**So my new story. Its going to be a Happy/OC story. Please review and let me know what you guys think so far. **


	2. Chapter 1- Sweetheart

As Gemma and Viola pulled in the driveway, she noticed Viola tense up a bit.

" Dont worry sweetheart, everyone will love you." Gemma told her.

Viola gaver her a wry smile.

The boys were all working on the bike, and noticed Gemma pull in with a teenage girl.

"Who's that?" Tig asked.

" Mom's god child." Jax stated.

" she's cute, " Juice said.

" She's also 16!" Jax stated. " Jail bait juice."

" Oh" He said.

Gemma got out of the car and walked to Viola's door, " Come on sweetheart, they won't bite" she told her.

Viola opened the door and walked with Gemma towards the group of guys that were working on the cars.

" Boys, this is Viola, my godchild. She'll be living with me and Clay, so you watch out for her." Gemma told them.

she turned to Viola. " Viola, this is Tig, Juice, Jackson my son, and Chibs." she said while pointing at each one of them.

Viola shyly smiled at them and mumbled " Hello"

Jax was the first one to walk up to her. " you can call me Jax sweetheart." he said shaking her hand.

Just then Happy walked out of the clubhouse towards the guys. He was down from Tacoma to handle some club business that Clay had asked him to do. He walked towards the guys, but noticed a petite girl with black hair facing her back towards him talking to the guys.

She couldn't be more then 16 or 17.

When he reached the boys, Jax spoke out.

" And this here is Happy, " he said.

"His name is a bit ironic since he never seems happy." He said with a chuckle.

Jax noticed the girl tense up some more when she saw Happy.

" Dont worry sweetheart, he doesn't bite. He's just grumpy till we feed him and he gets some…." but he cut himself off. He wasn't about to explain what Happy needed to stay in a good mood to a 16 year old.

" Anyways, he's nice, once you get to know him." Jax finished.

"Nice to meet you." Viola said.

Happy nodded at her to acknowledge her.

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed about her. They were baby blue, and doe eyed looking. She had the pinkest lips he had ever seen, and that was without lipstick, unlike those crow eaters he was used to. All he wanted to do was taste those pink lips.

Fuck what was he thinking, she was a teenager. No, hell no. He thought

Right then Jax spoke up. " So mom says you're in college, what are you taking?" He said.

" Health science for now, then med school hopefully." She spoke up.

" you're not even 17, sweetheart, how smart are you?" Tig asked.

" umm…" Viola didn't know what to say. She never did. Her intelligence was the reason why kids picked on her when she was a kid, and now she didn't want them to judge her. She hated the attention.

Gemma noticed her uncomfortable. " Alright sweetheart, Ill take you inside to meet Clay and then we can head home to unload your stuff." She said.

Viola nodded, " it was nice meeting you guys." she said.

" Like wise." they said in unison.

After meeting Clay and the rest of the guys, Gemma took Viola home.

Gemma gave her a tour of the house, and finally stopped in front of Jax's old room.

" This will be your new room baby. We can decorate however you like." she said.

" Ill get a prospect to come and paint it whatever you want. Just tell me the colour and ill let them know." Gemma said.

" Blue please,and thank you Gemma, for everything." Viola said.

" Anything for you baby." Gemma said, and walked out leaving her in the room to call Clay for the prospect and paint.

All of this was overwhelming, in the last couple of days she had lost her father, and was now about to start a new life with her god mother, whom she just met.

She wasn't sure why she hadn't met Gemma before, but she was guessing there was a reason for it.

By the evening the boys were rapping up work and were having a few drinks together.

" So, your new lil sis is gonna be one foxy mama when she grows up." Tig said.

" What the hell is wrong with you, she's 16." said bobby.

" I know, but she'll be 18 soon, and don't deny that she will be a gorgeous little thing." Tig said while sipping on his beer.

" I bet you Gemma will raise her to be an old lady." Juice said. " If so, I call dibs cause we will be the closest in age." he said.

Happy got annoyed at this.

" That's that stupidest thing Ive heard." he growled.

Happy wasn't one to usually talk, and when he did people listened.

" Oh come on Hap you 32, your twice her age, why do you care? She could be your daughter if anything." Juice said.

" Why don't you stop talking about the girl like she was a piece of meat you shithead." Happy snapped at him.

Jax was amused. Happy rarely ever stood up for anyone, especially if they weren't a member.

To see Happy care so much about what people said about Viola surprised him and the rest of the brothers.

" Whatever man, we'll see who she chooses when she's 18."

**Next chapter Ill skip to her 18th birthday, and at this point Viola will be in her 2nd year of Med school. **


	3. Chapter 3

Viola was done showering and was getting ready for her 18th birthday party that Gemma was holding for her. She had agreed to it, because she had just finished her second year of med school and needed a reason to celebrate.

The party was being held at the club house, since there was too many people coming. Most of them were part of her biker family. She was excited, because her new family always knew how to have fun.

She finished her make up and got dressed and went to Gemma's room.

" hey I'm ready." Viola said.

" Gemma looked up from her newspaper.

" Aww you look lovely dear. You're gonna make all the boys go wild for you." she said.

Viola blushed.

" By the way, some of the Tacoma guys are down today, so they will be at the party as well. Hope that's ok." she said.

Viola nodded. She liked the Tacoma guys, but the only one she wasn't sure about was Happy.

He was always kind to her, but something about him scared her. she had also heard stories about him.

The one story that caught her attention was why she was called the Tacoma Killa. She knew after that day that he wasn't anyone you ever wanted to piss off.

Viola and Gemma headed out the door and got into the car to get to the club house.

Once they reached the club house, people were already there.

Viola hadn't even stepped out of the car and people were already wishing her a happy birthday and hugging her.

She loved her biker family. Most people were afraid of the Sons, because they were outlaws and looked all mean and tough, but they didn't know how loving and caring people they can really be. Viola couldn't imagine her life without her Samcro family.

Once she walked over to the entrance of the club house, she found Juice, Chibs , Tig and Happy were all sitting by the table, drinking and talking. She walked over to them with a big smile.

" Well look who it is, its the birthday girl! Get over here and give uncle Tig a hug!" Tig said.

Viola smiled and walked over to him.

Tig picked her up and twirled her around.

Viola couldn't stop laughing while spin her around.

She loved Tig, and she knew he would do anything for her. He was one of her favourite people in the world.

Juice and chibs also hugged her and kissed her on the cheek wishing her a happy birthday.

Happy smiled at her and wished her a happy birthday. Viola smiled back, but noticed him looking at her with great interest.

" Alright darlin, since your 18, and finally legal, you get to have your first shot with uncle tiggy." Tig said.

" Hey prospect, grab us 5 tequila shots from the bar and bring em over." Tig shouted at Kip.

" Uncle Tig, you know I'm not legal to drink yet right. I'm just officially an adult." Viola said with a chuckle.

" pfftt. 18, 21, whats the difference. Plus underage drinking will be the least of our worries in this cub. " Tig said, while juice, Happy and chibs chuckled.

Viola shrugged and took the shot with the men when the prospect came around. She figured that you only turn 18 once, might as well make it a good time.

After her third shots with the guys, she walked off and went to greet the others. She found Jax and his new old lady wendy hanging around the bar. Viola didn't really like Wendy. Not because she was ever mean to Viola, but because Viola knew she did hard core drugs, and she was bad influence for Jax. She loved Jax like a brother, and wanted only the best for him, and she knew Wendy wasn't it.

She walked around some more and spotted Gemma with Clay. She walked over to them as they were talking to another Couple. She recognized them as the Tucson president and his old lady. Armando and Elise.

Elise intimated Viola. She was a tough old lady that never put up with anyones bullshit, and she knew that Elise wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. Viola tried to avoid her as much as possibe, but if she didn't go up to them at some point that night and greet them she knew Gemma would give her an earful.

She walked over to them and Elise was the first one to notice her walking over to them.

Elise knew very well that Viola didn't like her much and avoided her at all costs, if possible. She was probably coming up to her and Armando because she had to.

She liked the girl. she was smart and sweet. Never gave attitude and did as she was told, but she liked the fear she had put in the girl. She knew the girl wouldn't ever step out of line with her.

" Hi guys," Viola said sweetly. Clay and Gemma looked up.

" Hi baby, are you having fun?" she asked .

" Yes, alot. Thanks so much for this Gemma." Viola said.

" Anything for you baby girl." Gemma said.

" Hey, girly, be outside in thirty minutes, we have a surprise for you." clay said.

Viola nodded and smiled.

Viola turned to Elise and Armando. " How are you guys?"she asked sweetly.

" Good good darling, just drinking, you know the usual." Armando said with a chuckle.

" You excited to finally be an adult?" Elise asked. " I know all the guys are, they couldn't wait till you turned legal." Elise said.

She knew this made Viola uncomfortable and wanted to see her squirm.

" oh haha, really? wonder why." Viola said nervously.

Elise knew viola didn't know how beautiful she really was. She had the most perfect baby blue eyes, dark raven black hair and pink lips. Viola made all the guys go crazy but they couldn't do anything because of her age, that was until now.

" Well Im gonna go find Otto and Luanne, haven't seen them yet and I want to say hello." viola said.

" Ill see you guys later." she said and walked off.

" Thirty minutes viola." Clay shouted.

Viola turned back and nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile, Happy watched the whole exchange between Elise and Viola. He had been watching her most of the night.

She was wearing a stunning black lace dress, that was modest but sexy at the same time. Happy knew he shouldn't have been thinking of her in that way, but he couldn't help it. And now that she was finally an adult, he could technically allow himself to see her as more then a kid.

Viola walked around for another half hour talking to people she knew and had quick drink with them. She felt a bit buzzed, and she rather liked the feeling. She was having a great night so far.

" EVERYONE, IF I CAN HAVE A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME." she heard Clay yell from across the room.

Everyone turned towards the bar where he was standing on the counter.

" Alright, now that I have everyone's attention, can I please get Viola up here, Where are you baby girl." he said.

Everyone turned and looked at viola. she wasn't expecting this kind of attention.

She started walking over to clay. " There you are darling, come on up here." he said. At this point Gemma was standing next to him on the ground.

Once Viola got up on the counter, Clay started talking again.

Happy was watching Viola's reaction. She looked adorable when he blushed. He could tell she wasn't used to the attention, so she blushed because of it.

" 2 years ago, Viola came into our lives and has made it better, and today we wanted to celebrate that with you guys. And now that she is officially an adult we thought we should get her something that would be the first step to her adulthood, so viola if you could please go outside, we have your gift waiting for you." clay said.

Gemma just had the biggest smile on her face. She was very excited to see viola's reaction.

She had become like a daughter to Gemma and she adored her. She wanted to make her 18th birthday special.

Viola jumped down the counter with the help of the prospect and walked towards outside the garage. the crowd followed her out of curiosity. Once viola was outside, her eyes fell on her gift.

It was a brand new BMW x5, with a very bright red bow on it.

" OMG are you serious?!" she asked clay, who was standing behind her.

" Yes, me and Gemma picked it out for you." he said.

" I hope you like it sweetie."

" I love it, thank you so much." she hugged them both. Thank you so much. I love you guys." she said.

" The crowd cheered for her.

Viola loved her Samcro family. she wouldn't know where she would be without them. The idea of not having them in her life brought tears to her eyes, and she thanked the gods that Gemma and Samcro came into her life 2 years ago.

read and review please :) i would love some feedback.


	4. Chapter 4- threat

After her birthday, Viola spent a couple of days relaxing, before she started getting ready for her third year of Med school.

Being a genius had its perks, like finishing school and starting your career earlier then everyone else, but it also meant that you had to grow up fast.

Viola had finished up her errands early that day, and decided to grab starbucks for her and Gemma and head over to the clubhouse to hang out with her and the guys.

As she drove, she noticed there was more bikes than usual. Then she noticed Happy's Bike with a couple of others that she didn't usually see.

She got out of the car and walked to the office.

" Hey Gem, just here with some starbucks ."she called out, but noticed Gemma wasn't in the office.

She walked outside and towards the clubhouse, the first person she saw was bobby.

" Hey Bobby." Viola said.

He looked up from whatever it was that he was reading and smiled at her.

" He darling, what brings you around?" He said.

" Just came by with some coffee for Gemma, by the way, where is everyone?" she asked.

" They're all inside, go ahead." he said.

" Alright, ill talk to you later bobby." she said and walked into the club house.

When she walked in, she noticed the guys sitting at a table drinking beer and Gemma and Clay were sitting by the bar, all huddled up, in a deep conversation.

Happy saw her come in. She looked a little flustered, and tired. She was carrying coffee, mostly likely for her and Gemma.

Even when she looked tired, she still looked perfect. He thought to himself.

_How could anyone want to hurt someone like her._ he thought angrily.

Just then, Clay looked back and noticed Viola.

" Hey sweetheart, what brings you here?" he said.

" I just came by for some coffee for me and Gemma." viola said.

She noticed something was off.

" Is everything alright?" she asked.

" Actually no sweetheart, some shit is going down with the Mayans, and it involves you as well." Gemma said.

Viola looked suprised.

Just then all the guys got up and came and stood right behind her. Jax looked really pissed off, and that wasn't something she saw everyday. Whenever she saw Jax, he always had a smile on his face, even if it was just for her.

Then she noticed Happy stand right beside her, almost touching her. His presence still made her nervous.

" We need you to be extra careful for the next couple of days. We have to settle some shit with Mayans." Clay said.

" Fine, but what does that have to do with me? And why are Tacoma guys down here?" Viola asked.

Clay looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then Jax spoke up.

" because the Mayans, more specifically the Mayan president, Alvarez has made a threat against you." He said. " Happy and the Tacoma guys will be helping us deal with this shit." he said.

" We need you to be with at least 2 sons for the next couple days." Clay said. " And we would prefer if you stayed in the clubhouse, where there is at least couple of guys here all the time." Gemma said.

Viola just nodded. She didn't know what to say. She was scared.

Happy noticed how scared she was. " We aint gonna let anything happen to you, aight?" he said.

Viola looked up at him and nodded. Mostly because she was scared of this situation, and because, Happy still scared her.

" Happy and Opie will go with you to the house to pick up somethings you need, then you come back straight here, got it?" clay said firmly.

Viola nodded.

" Alright boys, lets get going." Jax said.

Viola wasn't sure, how everything turned from good to bad all the sudden, but she was glad that someone like Happy was watching over her. Even though he was scary, she knew he was a SON and would never let anything happen to her.


	5. Chapter 5- clubhouse

Once viola was done packing, she went outside to put all her stuff in the car.

He duffel bag was filled with clothes and necessities that she couldn't close it. She walked out and Happy was standing by the door.

"Here let me help" he said

"Thank you. " viola said with a smile

Just as she was handing her duffel bag over to him, one of her thongs fell of her duffel bag and landed right in front of his foot.

He noticed something fall out of her bag, he looked down and saw it was a red lacy thong.

Oh god, he thought to himself.

Viola'a eyes went wide open and her cheeks flushed red due to embarrassment, she went to quickly grab it but he had already seen what had fell out. He looked down and didn't say anything.

He looked back up to her and just looked at her with a blank expression. When she grabbed the thong, she put it in her pocket and Happy just walked off towards the car.

Happy was trying his hardest to keep it together. Of all things that had to fall out it had to be her underwear.

It took every finer of him not to react to it. His facial expression showed nothing, but his pants did. He felt it get tighter.

_Fuck, _He thought.

" Ill be right back, Im gonna go for a smoke." he said to her. Viola just nodded.

He had to get rid of his boner before they drove off, or else it would have been really uncomfortable for him.

_How the hell did this kid make him lose all his control?_ he thought to himself.

He didn't like how one girl could make him lose his cool.

He decided that as soon as he got to the club house he was gonna take a crow eater to his room and have his way, to release the stress.

When Happy was done with his smoke, he walked back towards the car and his bike. Viola was leaning on her car, playing with her phone, ready to go.

" You good kid?" Happy asked.

" yeah." Viola said.

" Alright lets go." he said.

Happy Jumped on his bike and viola got into her car and drove towards the clubhouse.

Soon as they reached the clubhouse, Viola got out and started unloading her car.

Happy went right to her to help.

She didn't want another incident like before, so he tried to stop him.

" Its ok Hap I got it, it isn't much." she said.

" Its all good kid, you go and relax ill unload with the prospect." he told her.

Viola nodded and did as she was told.

She couldn't believe how nice Happy was being. She knew him to be a mean and cruel person, and never saw any kindness from him. That is until today.

Soon as Happy dropped off Viola's things in her room, which was right next to his, he went to the lounge area of the clubhouse.

He saw Viola sit by the bar, drinking a coke and reading a book.

He couldn't help just smile at how serene she looked.

He shook his head, and decided he needed a distraction asap.

He saw, Alexia, one of his personal favourite crow eater sitting with bobby on the couch.

He walked up to her, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her to his room.

Viola was reading a book and enjoying her coke, when she heard Happy walk back into the room, He looked distracted. He was looking around the room, until their eyes met, then he shook his head, and walked over to the blond bimbo who who was sitting with Bobby.

Viola didn't like the croweaters, they were never nice to her. She knew they would never be out front mean to her because of who she was related to, but she never got any respect from them, like the old ladies did.

Probably because she wasn't an old lady, she thought.

She watched as Happy dragged the blond girl back to his dorm.

_ugh men._ she thought.

Happy knew he scared the crow eater, he had never been so rough with her. He had to get Viola out of his head, and he took it out on the croweater.

" Out!" he said in his raspy voice.

She nodded, grabbed her clothers, threw them on and left quickly. They knew better then to say anything back to Happy.

Happy smelled like sex, and needed a shower. He jumped in, but couldn't help but think about viola and how much he wanted her in the shower with him.

As soon as he was done, Happy heard the door knock. He went to open the door in nothing but his towel.

He flung the door open, " WHAT!" he said angrily.

As soon as he opened the door he regretted being yelling.

Viola was standing behind the door.

She was scared, she didn't mean to piss off Happy, and she had definitely done that.

" ugh, hey Hap, I just wanted to grab my keys from you, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I saw Alex come out of your room so I didn't think you would be busy, sorry. " she said, half ready to run away that moment.

Happy's relaxed when he saw her. Her voice was shaky so she knew he was annoyed.

" Nah kid, its all good. Come in, let me grab your keys from my pocket." He said.

Viola walked in.

She was surprised to find his room so clean and tidy, all the other guys were pigs, so she assumed Happy was one as well.

Her eyes drifted from his room to Happy himself. She couldn't help but admire his body. He didn't have a single ounce of fat on him, just muscles and a very toned body.

Happy turned around and noticed Viola staring at him.

He smirked. " Like what you see kid?" He said with a chuckle.

" aahhh, I should go." she said awkwardly and started to walk out of his room.

" Kid!" happy yelled.

Viola turned back," yeah?" she said.

" your keys." He said and threw it at her. She caught them.

" thanks," she said, and rushed out of the room.

Happy couldn't help but smile of how awkward she felt. He was glad she found him attractive and got all shy around him.

He found it adorable.


	6. Chapter 6- standing up

Viola felt awkward around Happy after that day. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. He was well built, toned and not an ounce of fat on him. The tattoos on his body made his body look even better.

She tried to avoid Happy after that day, because he caught her practically drooling over him. Most girls in the club house did, and who could blame them.

One afternoon, Viola was out of the clubhouse doing errands with Gemma and a prospect. They had finished their errands early, and headed to the clubhouse early. When they drove in, she noticed Happy's bike parked.

_Great,_ Viola thought.

Gemma walked to the office and Viola walked to the clubhouse to change, and thats when she saw it.

Right when she walked in, she heard some moans.

_Eww, get a room,_ Viola thought.

She walked in, and looked over the couch and say happy sitting, with his head leaned back and his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. When she looked down, she noticed some blonde bimbo kneeled in front of him, between his legs.

" OH GOD!" Viola said,

she quickly turned around and ran outside.

She ran to the office where Gemma was in, talking to someone on the phone.

Gemma noticed Viola looking a bit flustered.

she put her finger up to indicate to give her a second,

Viola nodded. She needed a minute anyways to get the image out of her head and get herself together.

Gemma hanged up and looked up at Viola.

" Whats wrong baby?" she asked

" I just saw something that I shouldn't have." Viola said.

" Happy?" Gemma asked.

" Yeah, how'd you know?" viola asked.

" That man needs to be more discrete and learn how to use them rooms." Gemma said with a chuckle.

" yeah…" Viola said.

" I dont want to go back to my room, can I come for tonight?, Please!" Viola begged.

" NO!" Happy said, before Gemma could answer.

Happy was standing by the door way, with Viola's back facing him.

Viola turned around and looked at him. She was annoyed. First of all she didn't ask him, and secondly he had a lot of nerve to just tell her what to do. He wasn't her guardian or anything, so he didn't have a say in the matter.

" Im sorry, I don't remember asking you, I asked Gemma." Viola said proudly.

She was shocked at her own attitude. Happy usually scared her and never imagined she would actually stand up to him the way she did.

Happy was taken back by Viola's attitude. He had never seen her talk back to anyone, let alone a brother.

Her attitude did annoy him though. No woman, or girl ever spoke back to him, and the fact that Viola felt that she could, really pissed him off.

" What did you just say to me girl?" Happy said in his low raspy voice.

Gemma didn't want any trouble for Viola, so she quickly spoke up. " Hap, she didn't mean anything by it. She wont be going anywhere, just go to the bar and grab a drink." she said to him.

He looked up to Gemma, silent for a moment, then nodded and walked out of the room.

" You never talk back to a brother, let alone to Happy Lowman. " Gemma said in a serious voice.

" I know, I don't know what came over me. Im sorry." Viola said.

" You shouldn't be apologizing to me." Gemma said.

" I know, Ill apologize later." Viola said.

" Good girl." Gemma said.

Viola decided she should apologize sooner then later, so she walked back to the club house where Happy was in.

He was facing the bar, towards a crow eater who was clearly flirting with him. He didn't seem like he was paying much mind to her.

His mind was pre-occupied with Viola. He still was pissed with her attitude.

_who did the brat think she was?_ he thought.

Even though he was angry with her, he still couldn't help but think she was absolutely adorable with her angry expression.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear her calling his name.

" Happy" viola said.

He didn't answer her. She thought he was still pissed and was just ignoring her.

" Happy?" she said again.

He finally heard her and turned around.

He looked at her with a blank expression, without saying anything.

" Im sorry, I was being rude." she said finally.

Happy just looked at her, didn't say anything.

Viola felt uncomfortable. _Why wont he say anything_, she thought.

" Um, forgive me?" she asked.

Happy looked at her some more, then he just nodded and turned back to the crow eater who was standing by the bar.

Viola still stood there, feeling like she should say something else.

" Um sweetheart, you should go now, he doesn't want to talk to you anymore." the crow eater said.

Viola just stood there not sure what to say. She was half expecting Happy to say no, that he wanted her there, but he didn't make a sound. Didn't even acknowledge what was happening around her.

Viola nodded and headed towards the door to leave the clubhouse, and thats when Jax and Tig came strutting in, looking pissed off.

Jax looked at Viola. He pointed at her and said,'You don't go anywhere,' he said.

By then Happy turned around and looked at his brothers questioningly.

" We got trouble." Was all that Tig said.

**Read and review please! I want to hear your ****thoughts!**


	7. AN

Hey guys,

So i am sorry i haven't updated this story in a while, I will as soon school settles down a bit. Im also facing a bit of writers block and not sure where to take the story, so if you guys have any suggestions, let me know.

Thanks

Noushy88


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- church

" we got trouble." said Tig.

_This better not be about viola.,_thought Happy.

'" we got church in 20, Ill fill you and the guys in soon as we start." Jax said to Happy.

" And you," he pointed to Viola, " Don't leave this building, don't even go outside." Jax said.

Happy had never seen Jax be that serious with Viola. Something big must've happened to have Jax ordering Viola around like that.

Viola just nodded.

" Is it alright if I go back to my dorm?" she asked.

" yeah" Jax said. " We'll get you after church, he said.

The boys sat down at the table as soon as Clay and the rest of the guys showed up.

" Alright, let's get to business." Clay said. " Word is, Alvarez has his boys scouting out Viola, and apparently they aint gonna stop." Clay said.

" I dont understand why Viola, I mean there is a bunch of old ladies that he could go after." Bobby said.

" Because she is the weakest link. And she is what connects, and affects us all. If something happened to her, we would all suffer, not just one brother." Jax spoke up.

" I want maximum protection on her." Clay said.

" Hap, I need you to call some guys down from Tacoma, we're ending this shit with the Mayans asap." Clay finished.

Happy nodded. " Yeah, Ill call Lee tonight." He said.

" good." Clay said.

Happy didn't like this one bit. He hated that Viola was being threatened. As much as he hated to say, he knew he loved that girl like it was his own family. Or that's what Happy at least liked to believe.

When Church ended, Happy pulled out his phone and called Tacoma. Lee agreed to get him and his guys down there as soon as possible. Happy sat back by the bar a little relieved now that he knew reinforcement was coming.

Chibs walked up to the bar as well and sat next to Happy. He ordered his scotch and they just sat there in silence. Then Jax came up.

" Alright boys, I gotta head out, got to go deal with Wendy. Ill see you all later." he said.

As soon as Jax walked out, Cibs spoke up.

"Man I don't know why he's with that crackhead, all she does is bitch and moan, then gets high all over again." he said.

Happy nodded. He never liked drugs, and definitely didn't like people who took them.

"who's a crackhead." they heard a female voice behind them.

They both turned around and saw Viola standing behind them. " Hey Kiddo." Chibs said. " Want anything?"

" No. But I would like someone to tell me what's going on." she said.

" Maybe Clay should explain this to you." Happy said.

Just then Clay walked behind the bar to grab a beer. " Clay. would you like to tell me what's got everyone all panicky." Viola asked him.

Clay sighed. There was no way to say this that wouldn't scare her.

" It's Alvarez, his men are scouting around town for you, but we've already got reinforcement coming in to end this shit with him, so I don't want you to worry baby girl. Aint nothing gonna happen to you." He said.

Viola looked down to her feet and nodded. _Crap!_ She thought.

" Can I have that drink now?" she asked.

Chibs nodded, called over a prospect, and ordered him to get her a drink.

" So umm… what now?" Viola said.

" Well you don't leave the clubhouse, unless escorted, and you'll always have to be with a brother." Clay said.

Viola nodded.

Happy could tell she was scared. Poor kid never had to deal with something like this before.

He put his arms around her shoulder and squeezed her shoulder blade lightly, in a comforting manner.

Viola looked at him and smiled. She knew Happy and the Sons would never let anything happen to her, but she still couldn't help but be scared. Not just for herself,but her family. She felt partially responsible for this mess.

Just then, the same crow eater that had told Viola to go away earlier, came right next to Happy and whispered to his ear. He looked at her, gave her one dirty look and pushed her away from him.

Viola was surprised. She would've thought Happy would've left with her. Happy just sat there and continued drinking.

Viola just kept staring at him, almost in shock. Happy was not one to really turn down a croweater, especially a big breasted blonde one.

" Kid you got something to say?" Happy said, without even looking back at her.

" uhh… no, not really." she said.

" Good." he said.

" Ok fine, I just want to make sure you heard me when I apologized about my behaviour today." she said.

Happy took a minute, and then spoke up. " yeah I heard you." he said.

" And?" Viola asked.

" Fine kid, you're forgiven, Happy?" he said.

" Ecstatic" she said with a grin on her face.

Happy got up to leave. " Smart ass." he said with a smirk.

Viola was relieved that he forgave her. She wasn't too sure why it had bothered her so much that he was mad at her, but either way, all was forgiven now.


	9. Chapter 8- Captive

**Captive- Chapter 8**

**Hey guys, so please read and review. I know its taking me a long time to update, but I promise to finish this story soon!**

It had been days since Clay told her that the Mayans were looking for her. Of course they knew where she was, but wouldn't dare to start anything in middle of town, with a house full of Sons.

The Tacoma guys had came in a day after Clay told her about the Mayans. She liked the guys. They were all very sweet to her.

However, Viola was starting to get restless. Clay wouldn't allow her to even step outside the was sick and tired of being in the clubhouse.

She was by the swings, when she heard the ice cream truck. Viola couldn't remember when the last time she had ice cream. The truck was sitting right outside the club house property, and didn't see any boys to get it for her.

She pulled some change and walked towards the truck. She was close enough to the club house, and what was the worst that could happen, she thought.

She walked out of the gates, and went to stand in line with the kids. The two kids got their ice cream and she was about to order, when suddenly two strong arms came around her waist and starting pulling her away from the truck. Viola then realized he was one the Mayans, because of the tattoo on his arm. She started screaming, but he covered her mouth. He pulled her to the back of the ice cream truck and opened the door. The driver grabbed her legs and pulled her in. Viola kept screaming, but it was no use, no one heard her. The other Mayan closed the door, and the truck drove off. Viola kept struggling, but the Mayan pulled out a rope and tied her up.

Happy came out of his room, with the crow eater he was with. He went to see what Viola was doing. He went knocking on her door. No answer. He opened the door and walked in. He looked around but she wasn't there.

_She must be outside or at the bar._ He thought.

He walked downstairs to the bar but she wasn't there. He started getting nervous. He ran outside to see if she was there, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He walked to the garage, and saw no one.

He went towards the back of the garage and finally found a prospect.

" Hey dumbass, where the hell is Viola." he asked.

" Um.. I have no idea man. She must be in her room." he said.

Now Happy was worried as hell. " She's not there." he said. " where the hell is everyone anyways?" he asked.

" They went to the cabin the drop something off, Almost everyone went." he said.

Happy started running around to find Viola but she was nowhere to be found. He finally got the the office, but noticed the garage gate open slightly.

_She wouldn't._ He thought.

He walked outside but saw nothing. He looked up and down the streets but there was no sight of her.

He walked back to the clubhouse, when he noticed something shiny by the curb. It was a gold ring, the same one Viola wore.

" FUCK!" Happy shouted.

He finally realized that the Mayans had gotten to her.

He pulled his phone out and starting calling Clay and Jax.

After what felt like hours of driving, the truck finally stopped, and the doors opened. She noticed two other Mayans jump in the truck. One of them grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up. He starting pushing her out of the truck. She stumbled, out of the truck and fell on the ground. She heard one of the Mayans curse, but pulled her up. He pushed her towards what looked like a cabin. Once she walked in, she noticed one Mayan surrounded by the others. _That must be Alvarez._ Viola thought.

The leader finally spoke up. " Untie her you morons, she cant do anything here." he said.

And so her captors untied her, and took off the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth.

The leader, bent down to Viola's level. He looked straight into her blue eyes. " You scared sweetheart?" he asked.

Viola nodded. "Well, as long as you do everything you're told, theres nothing to be afraid of." he said.

" Im Alvarez, president of Mayans. He said.

" Whaa-aatt do you want from me?" Viola asked.

"You'll see." He said.

20 minutes later, Clay and the rest of the sons pulled into the clubhouse.

" HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?" he yelled.

The prospect looked scared, Happy was just pissed.

" I-I dont know man, She must've walked out or something." the prospect said.

" You were suppose to watch her, you fucking idiot." Clay said. He then turned to Happy. " And where the fuck were you?" he asked.

" I was occupied." Happy said.

Clay lost all control. He punched Happy right in the Jaw. Happy wasn't expecting the blow and fell back.

" You god- damn imbecile. Pussy was more important to you then Viola? I should have your Kutte for this." He yelled.

Happy Knew he screwed up so he let Clay keep yelling at him. " Im sorry, I know I screwed up." he finally said to Clay.

Clay stopped yelling. He knew Happy was sincere. He never apologized, and if he did, he always meant it.

Jax finally spoke up. " All this yelling doesn't help, let's just go and find Viola." he said.

Clay nodded. " You better pray she's alive." Clay said to Happy and the Prospect.

The bikers all got on their bikes, and drove around town hoping to find any Mayan to get some answers from them, but there wasn't any. They drove around for two hours, and decided to stop for a few minutes to rest. As they were resting, Clay's phone went off. He prayed it wasn't Gemma, asking where Viola was. He looked down on his phone and it was an unknown number. He waved Jax over, and answered the phone.

" Hello". He said.

" Clay, I hear your driving around down, looking for something that belongs to you." the person said.

" Alvarez!" Clay shouted.

The man chuckled in the phone. " The one and only." He said slyly.

" Where is she and what have you done to her?" Clay said. " There better not be a scratch on her, or I will hunt you down and kill you myself." He said.

" Relax Clay, the little Mami is safe, for now. But if you want her to come back to you unharmed, I suggest we have a sit down." Alvarez said.

" Name the time and place." Clay said to him.

" Your clubhouse, at 5 today. Ill bring the girl with me, but there better not be any guns pulled on us. I just want to sit down and talk." He said.

" Alright." He said.

" Good Ill see you then." And Alvarez hung up the phone.

Clay closed his phone. " Well what did he want? Where is Viola?" Jax asked.

"He said she was safe for now, and that he wanted to have a sit-down at the clubhouse, no guns though." he told Jax.

The rest of the guys listened but felt uneasy about the sit down.

" Is he bringing Viola with him?" Happy asked.

"He said he would", Clay said.

The Sons got on their bikes and headed towards the clubhouse.


End file.
